


My Lost Rose

by Meganrrothstein



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganrrothstein/pseuds/Meganrrothstein
Summary: Love demands sacrifice. What is Weiss to do when her love sacrificed herself for everyone.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	My Lost Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

She felt nothing. She heard nothing. She saw something. Weiss couldn't tell if she was still screaming or if she had lost her voice by then. The tears that fell from her face would not stop. 

"RUBY!" she cried out, again and again. Her knees were scraped from where she had fallen to the floor. She was only vaguely aware of her sister pulling her back, away from her. 

She tried standing, but was just forced to her knees again. Yang's cry of anguish reached Weiss's ears and she turned to see Blake holding her back, tears streaming down their faces. 

Weiss couldn't hear the airships that flew behind them. She couldn't feel the gust of wind as they landed. She didn't hear Winter yell, "We have to go." She didn't feel the hands of Atlas soldiers dragging her away. 

"Ruby," she cried. She watched as medics made their way to her. She watched as they leaned over her. She watched as they felt for a pulse. She watched as they shared a look. She watched as they turned their backs to her. She watched as they lowered their heads. She watched as they walked away from her. She watched as no one tried to save her. 

"Ruby," she said between gasps. She felt nothing yet her eyes kept crying. She could not breathe from how hard she was crying. 

"Ruby," she whispered. She didn't feel the needle slide into her arm. She sunk into the arms of her sister and watched as a sheet was placed over her. 

"Ruby," she muttered. Her eyes shut. She felt nothing. She heard nothing. She saw nothing. 

She woke in her bed, cold and alone. Memories of rose petals and silver eyes flashed through her mind. She sat up, her body demanding payback for what she put it through. A big grin and red tinged hair flashed through her eyes. She saw Winter sitting next to her bed in a chair. Cookie crumbs and weapon parts littered her bedside table. 

She woke and she remembered. Her sister saw her and stood. She looked up to her and hoped. "I'm sorry Weiss." A red cloak was placed in her hands. Her Rose was gone. And she wasn't coming back.

She felt nothing. She heard nothing. She saw nothing but red.

She stood and watched as they placed her beside her mother's headstone. Her face was blank, but the tears rolled down anyway. 

Yang cried for her baby sister. Blake cried for her friend. Tai cried for his daughter. Qrow cried for his niece. Weiss cried for her love. 

'Ruby Rose, For those I love, I sacrifice it all'. She wasn't sure how many times she read the words on her headstone. She could blink and read the words on her closed eyelids. She could shut her eyes and see her smiling at her. She could close her eyes and see her frowning. 

She kept her eyes open. Both hurt equally. No words were said at the funeral of Ruby Rose. No one could bring themselves to speak. No one could even stop their crying.

Everyone left one by one. First Qrow who had reached in his pocket to take a drink from his flask after being sober for over 5 years for her. Then Tai who had held himself through the whole gathering. Then Blake who was clutching in her hand the book she was reading when they had first met. Then Yang who's fist never stopped shaking. 

Weiss was the only one who stayed. She refused to leave her side. She sat in front of the headstone and traced the emblem of her Rose. She sat from dusk to dawn. 

She felt nothing. She heard nothing. She saw nothing but stone.

She laid in bed. She had not left her room since her funeral. Her clothes were dirty. They reeked. Her hair was tangled. It hadn't been brushed for weeks. Her body was weak. She no longer trained. 

"I'm sorry." Those words echoed in her head every moment they got. She would try to push them out of her head. They would just latch onto her. They would make her relive what happened to her Rose.

Her mother and sister walked in the room. Her mother sat with her in bed. Her sister projected her scroll. "A month ago today, huntress Ruby Rose defeated Salem, the master of grimm. She used the relic of destruction, a sword gifted to mankind by the gods of light and dark, to kill the once immortal, sadly, losing her own life in the process. She is being honored this weekend with a vigil in her memory at Beacon Academy, construction being paused for the event. Those who can't attend are encouraged to spend the night with loved ones, a blessing Miss Rose gave up her life to protect. Expected to be in attendance..."

Weiss could not hear what else was said. She had started crying the second she saw her picture pop up. She had started crying even harder when her name was spoken. She could not stop crying as she remembered what happened that night. 

"I'm sorry." Weiss cried as she heard her voice in her head. The hug from her mother and sister's hand on her shoulder did nothing to help slow her tears. 

She felt nothing. She heard nothing. She saw nothing but the ghost of her Rose.

She placed a single white rose next to the picture of Ruby. She ignored the sorrowful gazes of Nora and Red and Oscar and Jaune and Penny. She ignored the crying faces of Yang and Blake. She ignored the own tears that streamed down her face. She took her place at Blake's side, half expecting Ruby to be standing on the other side of her. 

She cried harder as she looked and saw she wasn't. Blake's hand on her shoulder comforted her. She looked from the empty space where her Rose once stood. She turned her gaze to the candle filled courtyard. Her eyes landed on the spot where she and Ruby had first met. She cried so hard she was forced to look up to the sky. Her whole body shook and her lips quivered.

She felt nothing. She heard nothing. She saw the memories of the two of them together.

She held her honorary niece in her arms. Her black hair moved in all different directions as her cat ears twitched. Her amber eyes stared up at her as she smiled down at her. Blake put her hand on Weiss's leg. "We named her Rose Xiao Long."

Weiss smiled at her with tears in her eyes. Looking back at the little girl in her arms she whispered, "Hi my little Rose." The baby giggled up at her, grabbing her long hair. Weiss blew a raspberry on her stomach, getting her to laugh. 

She smiled. She felt happy. She heard giggles. She saw the future of Remnant. She saw what her Rose created.

She overlooked the paperwork in her hand. She signed her name where it needed to be signed. She handed them to the man across from her. "It's a pleasure doing business with you Miss Schnee." She nodded at the man as he walked out of her office in the Schnee Dust and Weapon Manufacturing Company. 

Her sister walked in after the man left. "What business was he offering?" Winter asked.

"He wasn't offering anything. I purchased a bakery from him. The one we pass on our way to Atlas Academy." Weiss stood up and left her office with Winter by her side. "How are the students enjoying the weapon creation program?" she asked.

"They love it. Those who come from poorer areas enjoy the opportunity to get a decent weapon in their hands and others enjoy the ability to build their own that will be the perfect extension of them." They stopped in front of a window that looked into a classroom of children making the weapons they will use to fight off grimm.

"Good," Weiss said. Her breath got caught in her lungs as she saw a young boy holding a scythe. Turning away from the window, she continued her walk down the hallway. Winter followed, concern written on her face. 

"She would love all of this Weiss. If she was here she-"

"I don't want to talk about her." Weiss felt the tears on her eyes threaten to fall. 

"Weiss," her sister reached out to her.

"No Winter," Weiss snapped, a few tears running down her face. "She's not here and she's not coming back. I know that. I know it, I do. I just can't stand it. I'm starting to forget what her voice sounds like. I can't remember how it felt to be in her arms. I can't remember all the memories we made together. But I don't want to forget anything." Weiss sighed deeply, trying to regain her composure. "I have so little of her left. I'm just trying to do the things she would have wanted."

Winter pulled her into a hug. "I know. Just don't forget about what you want."

Weiss pulled back to look into her eyes. "All I want is to be with her again." 

Winter nodded. "I understand that." 

"No," Weiss said. "No you don't." 

"No, I suppose I don't. I haven't experienced the loss you have." Winter stopped talking and the sisters searched each other's faces. "Are you happy?" she asked.

"Aunt Weiss!" the voice of her niece called out. Weiss turned to pick up the girl as she launched herself at her. 

Hugging Rose to her body with a smile on her face, she turned to her sister, a single tear that she wiped off quickly falling from her eye. "Yes. I'm happy." 

She felt grief and happiness. She heard the sound of her niece's laughter. She saw Yang holding the hand of her pregnant wife as they walked down the hallway. She smiled at her family around her.

She held Rose's hand as they walked through Patch together. Blake was busy taking care of Tai with Yang, the toddler throwing a fit over having to take a nap. They were walking through the park when Rose stopped and pointed to a statue in the center of the area. "Who's that?" she asked.

Weiss looked at the statue with a small smile. From the details on Crescent Rose to the position of her hair, it was an exact replica of her Rose. "That's your aunt, Ruby. Has your mom not told you about her before?"

"I've asked her when we'd come to the park but mommy doesn't like talking about her and neither does mom." Weiss sighed, picking up her niece.

Sitting on a nearby bench, Weiss told her, "Your aunt Ruby is difficult for all of us to talk about. You see, she was very special to all of us and we lost her without much warning. It was very hard for your moms and myself."

Rose leaned into Weiss as she held her in her arms. "Could you tell me about her?"

Wiping away the tears that came to her eyes, Weiss hummed. "Of course sweetie. She was a person who wanted to save the world. She dreamed of becoming a hero like in the fairytales. She spent her time training and making the hard decisions no one knew how to make. Like everyone she made mistakes but always learned from them. There isn't one other person I know who had tried so hard to prove themselves like your aunt did. She was a leader and brave and smart and a dolt, but most importantly she was Ruby. And Ruby only ever wanted to help everyone."

"And that's what she did. Right?" Weiss stared at the statue's silver eyes.

A small smile crossed her lips as she looked at the face of her Rose. "That's what she did." She hugged Rose to her side and placed a kiss on her head. 

She felt happy. She heard her voice telling stories of Ruby. She saw the tale of Ruby Rose coming alive.

She laid in bed, cold and tired. It had been so long since she last saw her Rose. Weiss didn't even bother listening as her doctor spoke to her. She knew she was in her last days and she was ready. She had been away from her for too long. 

She asked for the doctor to leave her alone. She had asked Rose to let her borrow Ruby's cloak from her to hold in her last moments. She had given it to her niece when she turned 17 and started her schooling at Beacon Academy.

"I'm coming Ruby," she whispered into the room. She wasn't sure what time she went, but when Weiss opened her eyes she knew she was no longer in her hospital room. Her body felt lighter and less achy. 

She saw a hand held out in front of her and looked up at who it was and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Hey snow angel," Ruby said to her. 

She jumped into her arms as tears flowed freely out of her. "Ruby," she said, breathing in the scent of strawberries and oil. They held each other and neither let go. "My Rose."

Weiss let Ruby lead her into the light. She was happy. She was going to spend the rest of eternity with her long lost love.

She felt Ruby's arms around her. She heard the sound of Ruby's voice. She saw Ruby's face staring at her with her silver eyes. She was finally with her Rose.


End file.
